Girls do what they want
by AUOH
Summary: Bailey wants Reid. He fears hurting her with the secret of his Covenant's past. Rejection can only go so far, while Bailey falls harder he pushes her away. Then she finds somebody else, someone she should be avoiding. Read! Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1 New Home

**Hey guys!  
Well, my favourite movie in the entire world is the Covenant.  
I know the movie word for word, so it's about time I wrote a fan fiction.  
My favourite character is Reid, of course, because he's the best.  
So he's obviously my choice for the main, I hope you enjoy.  
Much love,  
REVIEW PLEASE.!!  
xoxo- angel.**

I didn't know what to expect from this new school. I mean, moving from Canada was one thing, but to this creepy private school- that was extreme. If only I had a say in this, i'd leave right now, but because I don't i'm completely and utterly stuck. The halls are always dark and dimly lit. The walls were probably painted years ago and are cracked and torn. Among all things, though, the worst part about this school were the spiders which were constantly crawling about. One thing I hate, bugs and what's the worst bug imaginable? Spiders. I saw about three in my dorm room and i've only been here a few hours, i'd just like to mention that I didn't handle that situation the best that I could've. I jumped ontop of the bed in probably one of the fastest motion's i've ever done and screamed bloody murder. Thankfully, my room-mate Sasha was there.

Sasha's from Ipswich. Oddly enough, she's a bug lover. Well I know that's a bit extreme and weird, it's because I over-exxagerated a bit. Sasha Cowell likes to spare the lives of the creepy crawlers. What I mean is that she scoops up the gigantic aracanics and sets them free outside of our door. The first time she did that, I complained like hell, but she was so casual about it that I had to let her do it. She's my saviour, so I couldn't exactly be a bitch about it, otherwise she might just let them live with us. Oh god can you imagine me locked in a room with one hundred spiders, I think i'd die. So Sasha Cowell's this bug-loving, peaceful human being. She's got dark skin, dark eyes and a tall frame. I bet you the guy's around here pay a lot of attention to her, she's very pretty. She said otherwise, but the only reason I could see a different view is if she was glued to her books all day, which I think she is. That leaves no time for guys at all.

I start school tomorrow and i'm actually some-what nervous. In my old city, I grew up with everybody whom I schooled with. The people from elementary school joined me in High School. So having friends was a natural thing for me and here, well I didn't know a soul, apart from Sasha of course. My main fear was being ignored because I was new. That happened in most schools right? In movies too, i've watched them, I didn't want to be that girl. Though I'll try to be myself, I don't know if my personality will stand out enough to show my classmates that i'm friend material. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to stoop to new low's to gain popularity, it'd just be nice if Spencer Academy welcomed and accepted me with open arms. It was a lot to ask, but a girl can dream right?

"Bailey?"

I looked up and saw Sasha smiling at me from the doorway. Another thing about her, she had the nicest teeth i've ever seen.

I smiled back at her, "Yeah?"

She opened the door and beside her stood a tall girl with deep red hair. I hadn't seen her in my three days of touring this school, so I took it upon myself to guess that she was one of Sasha's friends and Sasha thought it'd be a nice gesture to introduce me to somebody. I got off of my bed and walked to the doorway as soon as the red-head stuck out her palm.

"I'm Aliza, it's nice to meet you," she said in an up-beat, high pitched voice.

I quickly shook her hand, "I'm Bailey."

The freckled girl jumped at the oppertunity, "I know, I mean, i've heard. Sasha says you're really cool, so I figured I should introduce myself. You should really sit with us at lunch, we usually grab the same table every day it's just sometimes these guys think it's funny to-."

"Aliza!" Sasha cut her off, glaring at her.

I was just in awe. I didn't know that a person could talk so fast or so much without taking a single breath. Even though she was a bit too perky for my liking, she seemed like a nice girl. She had a presence about her that you certainly couldn't mistake. However I wouldn't want to hear that rambling all day, every day. But i'm not going to be rude about it, Aliza will probably end up being a good friend, I'm just going to have to get used to the crazy talking and extreme rambling.

Aliza blushed a deep shade of scarlet, "I'm sorry," she apologized, tucking a red lock of hair behind her ear.

I shrugged, "It's not a problem," I let out a chuckle, wondering if she could hold a record for the quickest talker ever, "Hey, what do you guys do for fun around here, I mean you can't possibly sit in the dorms all day, right?"

Aliza glanced at Sasha, she looked worried and alarmed. So, absent-mindedly, I looked at Sasha too, who shrugged and was wearing a small smile on her face. To put it in simple terms, I was completely lost, maybe they didn't understand what I meant by fun. I thought about elaborating on what I had said, but Aliza beat me too it.

"Well, we usually do," she said, the blush back in her cheeks, "Sit in the dorms all day."

I felt embarrassed, It wasn't my intention to mock them, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She laughed lightly and glanced at Sasha, before thirsting my curiosity, "But there are parties that people host. Lots, actually, we just don't usually go. But if that's your scene then feel free to attend them, I'm just saying a lot of stuff goes down during them. A kid died last year, it was all over the news and in the papers, but if you want to go, it's up to you. I mean, we can't stop you or anything-."

"Aliza," I cut her off quickly, placing my pale hand on her shoulder, "Relax."

Sasha let out a snort of laughter, so I smiled at the red head. Her face was pink again and her big blue eyes darted to her feet. I kind of felt sorry for the girl, she's clearly on the outskirts of all social events. Either she was humiliated and jealous of those who partied or she truly disliked those kinds of things. But besides that, she was a rambling, talking machine and you had to feel sorry for somebody like that.

I decided to spare her the embarrassment, "I was just suggesting it. I mean, I like to have fun too, you know. It doesn't mean i'm going to get so hammered that I can't walk, it's just.. fun," I shrugged.

She looked at Sasha with a sad expression, "It's not really fun," she commented, "It's actually more immature than fun."

I rolled my eyes, so this is how it was going to be. I pulled a strand of my curly long blonde hair away from my eyes and gave her a irritated glance, "So if I go to parties it means that i'm immature?" I asked her, prying for more information.

She pressed her lips together in a straight line then shrugged, "Sort of. I guess so."

I laughed and shook my head, "Whatever," I gave Sasha a bold look, telling her to get Aliza out of the room before I wipe that smug smile off of her face. While Sasha pushed Aliza out of the room, I took my spot back on my bed and flopped onto my stomache. I waited patiently as Sasha said goodbye to the annoying redhead, then shut the door quietly, returning to her bed as well, "She's a real catch," I commented, sarcastically.

Sasha snorted, like she usually did when she laughed, "She's not so bad."

It was my turn to laugh, again, "Okay, Sash."

Sasha smiled lightly and sat up on her bed, her dark arms gripping the sheets underneath her, "But seriously, Bailey, if you want a good party, I know where you can go. I'll come too if it'd make you feel better," she shrugged lightly and I could tell by her hopeful expression that she wanted to go to a party, clearly her friends were hermits, like Aliza.

I nodded, smiling a bit, "Really? Good."

She let out a girly squeal and flipped around onto her back, "I want you to see the boys here. There are some very nice ones, you'll go crazy, Bailey, I swear."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sounds promising."

She glanced at me from her awkward position and smiled, large, "It does. Now do you like the pretty boys, or the more.. bad ones?" she asked me seriously. I was just about ready to laugh but I held it in, her face was one hundred percent serious.

I thought about it. I mean, I ACTUALLY thought about it. I sure as hell did not like pretty boys or guys that could model for abercrombie and fitch, that was completely sick to me. I liked them the exact opposite. So I guess you could say the bad ones, the ones that belonged in bands and not wearing name brands. She looked at my face and smirked, "Bad boys," I gave her a wicked grin.

Sasha let out a laugh, "I think I know who you'd love."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded and reached for her magazine, "I'll show you him tomorrow at the party."

3$$#!#$!$#!

The party was huge. I guarantee that most of the school had travelled down to the pit so that they could have fun. I saw so many faced that pretty soon everybody looked the same, it was like one big blur. Sasha pointed out some jerk-looking guy with long hair and warned me to stay away from him and to not get involved. After looking him up and down a few times, I'm not sure that i'd even consider it, but the warning was a nice signal. She showed me a few girls who were 'known', if you get my drift, especially to the male gender. She showed me some boys who were pretty hot and then some of them were kind of unnattractice, but nonetheless, not ugly.

Finally, after her breath hitched, she had an enormous smile, "What?" I asked, probably a bit too eagerly.

She pointed to four guys striding towards the party, mainly towards two girls. I probably would've died right then and there if my heart wasn't pumping blood through my veins. Okay, another exxageration on my part, but get used to it. The boys were very attractive, probably the most attractive that i've seen all night. One, who was now embracing the blonde, had a really nice smile. His hair was dark as were his eyes and he looked very in love. The other one, who shared an awkward hug with the dark girl, had long ratty hair. I think he was the most attractive, he had a curious aspect about him. The third one looked shy as he slouched away from everyone else, he was talking to the blonde one.

"Him!" Sasha said, pointing directly at the blonde, "He's exactly your type."

I frowned, wishing it was the other one, "Really?" I asked, "Don't you think he's good looking?"

She looked at the long haired one then rolled her eyes, "He's been dating Kate since they like.. were born, forget about him. Plus, he's soo not your type, Reid on the other hand, is exactly what you need," I looked at the blonde again, taking in his mischevious smirk and the way he twiddled his fingers through his fingerless gloves, "I think he's a dick, most people do, but you.. you'll probably fall in love."

I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink, it was coke. I'm not really a drinker, but I hate being forced to suck back because everybody else was. You have to come prepared, pour a beverage into a cup and lie through the night. It works, it really does, especially with a water bottle. But back to the point, _I would fall in love? _That definatly deserved a good 'elle oh elle', love plus Bailey didn't together well. It was like a chemistry experiment gone wrong, it would make a big, epic explosion.

"They're the sons of Ipswich," she continued on, "Everybody knows them. Either one, you'll get a good guy, you know? Well.. minus Reid," A slow, sly grin appeared on her lips.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

She nodded and bit her lip a little bit, "They're decendants of five families, the fifth one being killed, they're apparantly like.. witches or something. It's a really, really good story but they've grown up together. It's kind of like the twisted version of the breakfast club, they're always together," she ended with a confident breath.

I pulled my shirt down a bit, feeling a draft, "So, they're witches?"

She laughed out loud at that comment, "Oh, come on, Bailey!" she laughed, patting her knee and snorting, "That's just a legend, they're not actually witches, if you ask them they'll probably laugh at you."

I glanced over at the guys again, Reid more specifically, Sasha should get ready. She'd be up all night answering questions about the sons of Ipswhich. All of which, I intended to have answered before Monday, my first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2 Spencer Academy

**Chapter Two.**

Wow.

A good start for this story. Well, you couldn't tell though, because none of the people who added it to the alerts reviewed.  
I'm annoyed. Beyond annoyed.  
Please review, or i'm not continuing.  
Thanks to those who did, love you guys!!

I think Sasha was relativley annoyed of me by the time Monday came around. I was so fascinated with the Sons of Ipswich and that whole story that I wouldn't stop questioning her about it. But come on, really, if you tell me about four guys who are descendants of witches do you really expect me to keep quiet about it? No. For one, magic and all of that stuff interests me greatly but secondly, that was probably the most interesting piece of information i've gathered since i've been here.

So when I walked into my first class and caught a glimpse of the one with the dark hair, I found it a tiny bit amusing. How much of a coincidence is it that my first class would hold one of them? I think his name was Tyler, if I remember correctly. Everybody looked at me as I entered and handed my slip to the teacher. I looked up, trying to see where I would sit and saw the kid beside Tyler raise his head slowly. That's when I think I actually laughed out loud and made the teacher think that I was chronically insane. One of them being in my class was amusing, but two, that was just all around hilarious. Things were definatly going to be entertaining here.

"Okay, Bailey," The teacher said while he scanned over my transfer scripts, "You can sit next to Miss Janders, right there," he pointed to a spot directly behind Reid's head.

I smiled and nodded, before taking my scripts and my books and trudging up the stairs. I glanced down at Reid and Tyler, who seemed bored as hell, then continued on my way. Miss. Janders name was Penelope, she was a straight A student with a one hundered percent average. Okay, if you haven't gathered this fact, that was another over-exxageration on my part. Penelope was stuck up though, if I asked her what was going on she just stuck her little nose up in the air and told me to pay attention. She wasn't going to be my favourite person in Spencer, in fact I pretty much hated the girl by the middle of the period.

I finally needed assistance again, having no idea what the teacher had just said, so I leaned over- just to piss her off, "Hey, Penny, do you mind helping me with this?"

Penelope's head snapped towards me so fast, I swear she could've gotten whiplash, "It's _Penelope,_" she said slyly, narrowing her eyes at me.

I went to reply, but the blonde infront of me turned around.

"C'mon Penny, baby, don't give the new girl a hard time," Reid said, flashing his baby blue eyes at her.

Penelope scoffed and continued to write stuff down on paper. I'm assuming that she didn't get a long with anyone, especially Reid, by the look on her face she'd rather get hit by a car then have a conversation with him. So with a satisfied smirk, he turned to me and gestured towards the raven-haired prude who sat beside me.

"She's kind of a bitch," he said, with a shrug, "I'm Reid, Reid Garwin."

He held out his hand and I shook it, getting nervous that he was even talking to me. I gave him a soft smile and he smirked at me. That's when the other boy turned around and hit him roughly, making him turn in his seat just in time for the teacher to ask him to read something out loud. I then listened to him talk, glancing at Penny, who looked more outraged then ever. I guess even she didn't like being called a bitch. When Reid finished, he placed his head on his desk and i'm pretty sure that in ten minutes he was sound asleep. Tyler didn't seem to mind, he just followed a long while Reid inhaled and exhaled heavily beside him.

I sighed and arched back in my chair, stretching my body. I accidently bumped my head on the desk behind me, causing Penelope to snicker. Usually, I can control myself around girls like Penelope. Today, though, I had already had enough of her. So with a giant smirk on my face, I stretched my arms outwards and hit her in the head in the process. The best part though, was that her head went forwards and smacked her head on the desk. I immediatly burst into laughter, loud laughter, causing nearly everybody in the class to turn around and look at me. Penelope's face was as red as a tomato, so it was obvious what I was laughing at.

Tyler and Reid both turned around, I guess sleeping beauty woke up with the sound of my laugh. Tyler chucked at my outburst and shook his head, while I clutched my stomache and tried to stop. Then, out of nowhere, I was able to stop and control myself. I sat there, catching my breath as all eyes slowly turned back to the teacher who was not happy with me. I was sure he was going to yell at me, so I tried to be mature and not giggle, but instead he just shook his head and turned back to the blackboard. I let out a sigh and chuckled again, surprised at how well I had done. I'm not normally that rude, but c'mon, if you met Penelope you'd probably have gave her the old one two by now.

Class ended a few minutes after that. I still found it remotley hilarious on the way out. I grabbed all of my stuff and began to walk down the stairs, but you know what? Karma's a bitch. I tripped over my own footing and flew face first into the person infront of me, who didn't fall over but he fumbled a bit. Luckily for me, Caleb Danver's is quick. He caught me before my face collided with the floor. With the blush still in my cheeks, I looked up to see him smiling down at me, the other son of Ipswitch beside him. Well, i'd say that this was hysterical, the fact that all of them were in my class but it just wasn't at this point. I was kind of humiliated actually. Imagine falling to your near death, but you were saved by Caleb Danvers, it's kind of a red-faced moment. He had me back on my feet in seconds, so I quickly gripped my back to distract myself.

"Sorry," I murmered, looking at my feet.

Tyler, who had stopped in the process of being knocked over, turned to me, "Don't worry about it," he said with a sincere smile.

I tried to smile, but I was just too embarrassed to, "I wasn't watching where I was going," I excused myself, with a quick glance up to Caleb and Pogue.

Pogue shrugged and punched Tyler in the arm, "Tyler's a big boy, he can handle it," he gave his friend a wink, while Tyler rubbed his now sore arm and glanced to Reid.

"I'm Caleb," Caleb said, holding out his hand, "Caleb Danvers."

I smiled at him. He obviously wanted to save me from self- hatred. I was really surprised at how polite he was, I would've been kind of annoyed in some chick almost sent my friend tumbling down a very steep flight of stairs. He didn't seemed at all bothered, which was a very good gesture. I was about to introduce myself, but the long haired one, Pogue, spoke first.

"Pogue Perry."

I smiled and offered my name, "I'm Bailey Hampherd."

They all nodded and it got very silent after that. Caleb's eyes seemed to be locked on Reid, who was leaning against Tyler with that smirk that I witnessed last night during the party. Pogue didn't look as concerned as Caleb, but he was looking at Reid with a certain stare. I decided that I should Excuse myself at that point, since things seemed tense and awkward.

"I-I'll see you guys around," I said turned and sneaking between Reid and the desk, "Bye," I whispered softly.

"See you," Caleb said, his eyes still on Reid's face.

Reid stared right back, not even glancing at me, "Yeah, we'll see you around," his tone was sharp and daring.

I nodded, they were clearly very strange kids. With a still humiliated head shake, I walked down the rest of the steps, waiting for somebody to speak. None of them did. I walked out of the room and sighed, feeling my face it was still hot. I was probably still very red. Sasha was waiting for me outside my classroom.

"Hey!" She said loudly, reaching forwards and touching my arm, "How was your first day, what took you so long?"

I shut my eyes and let out a groan, "I just humiliated myself."

Sasha leaned against the wall, "How?"

I sighed, finally opening my eyes to look at her again, "The 'sons of ipswich', yeah they're in my class and I just fell down the stairs infront of them. They were nice about it- thank god, but it's just so.. so.. ugh!"

Sasha smiled widely. I hadn't seen her look at me like that before, but she was highly amused. She burst out laughing. The kind of laughter that made you clutch your stomache and arch forwards. I gave her a death glare, momentarily wanting to kill her, until she looked up at me and stopped.

"It's just funny," she told me, "Because I totally expected something like that to happen."

I scoffed and turned around, swinging my bag over my shoulder. Unfortunatly, Sasha and I had the next class together, which meant I would have to put up with her mocking me the entire period. She was hot on my heels, following me and apologizing like a mad man. Honestly, I wasn't angry, I was just annoyed with myself. Why did I have to be a klutz? Falling down the stairs... that actually happened a lot with me. I don't know why. I don't know who the hell passed down the embarrassment-gene in my family but whoever they are- i'll thank them for that later.

I walked into my English class, not many people were there yet, but a few sitting at the front looked me over. Some guys gave me dirty looks. I obviously wasn't attractive in their books, but what can you do? I handed my transfer scripts to the teacher- who was a lady and she looked very stern and mean but I wasn't going to judge.

Sasha was at my side, leaning on her desk, "Miss Morgin can Bailey sit next to me?"

Miss Morgin and her firey red hair peered up from my transfers to Sasha's pleading face from beneath her black spectacles, "You know very well that I do not accept talking during my lectures."

Sasha nodded, "Yes, I know."

Miss Morgin took her glasses off of her nose and placed them on her desk, "Okay, Bailey, you're next to Sasha," she reached over and handed me my forms and then began to read her paperwork, probably her lesson book for the day.

Sasha led me up to the back row. I was quite content. I assumed Sasha would be one of those students who liked the front row, the one where they'd be able to take notes the easiest without having to ask a partner. But surprisingly, she enjoyed sitting the furthest away from the front- where was exactly where I liked to be.

"So the only Ipswich boy in this class is Caleb," she told me, in a quiet whisper, "And he sits with Kate."

I nodded, looking down to the middle row where I saw Caleb and Kate talking quietly between themselves.

I sighed and leaned back, prepared for a boring class once again. I understood that school wasn't always that great of an experience, but being new, I wanted to do so much and meet new people, I just couldn't contain myself. Sasha, however, looked at me with a sly smirk- like she could read my mind.

"Hey, I have an idea."

I looked up at her, hoping that it was a good one, "After school, around eight, we'll go to Nicky's."

I frowned, "Who's Nicky? Another one of your peachy, psycho friends?"

Sasha shook her head, "I'll grab Emma and Sheree and we'll go down there."

I was getting fed up, "What is Nicky's?"

She grinned, "The hang out place... you'll love it."


	3. Chapter 3 Nicky's

**Sorry for the long wait.  
Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you like this one!!  
Review again please, it makes so much of a difference.  
I love you guys, you truly rock.  
XOXO.**

Since Sasha was making such a big deal out of this 'Nicky's' place, I decided to dress myself up a bit. I settled on a short, black dress, since every girl in entitled to her own little black dress. My hair was straightend and my make-up was done, which took an exxtravigant effort on my part. I was un-satisfied by my appearance, but Sasha seemed to think that it wouldn't be a problem, infact, she kept emphasizing that maybe I should change. I was about to, too, until Emma and Sheree walked in wearing little mini-skirts. I swear to God, my jaw fell to the floor when I saw them, the little nerdy girls I had been beginning to know were wearing short skirts! Talk about surprising!!!

Sasha settled on wearing these jeans that fit her well and a small white top. It was tight, which did look good, but it wasn't short as in belly-short because those are just weird and tacky. Her long, lucious hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and her skin looked just as flawless as usual, making me feel like I needed a lot more conceler.

"No, Come on Bailey, you look great- let's go!" Sheree complained from my bed.

I rolled my eyes and fixed my mascara again, leaning forwards in the mirror for a better view, "You girls look amazing, I can't be new and gross, that's just not going to go over well."

Emma groaned.

Okay seriously, I've never met a bigger complainer than myself, until now. Every word that I said, she made that sound, like my voice was nails on a chalkboard to her and it was just _torture _to be in my presence. She was lucky that she was a lot shorter than me because i'm not one to push a girl who doesn't stand a fair chance- now ego intended. She's just a brat.

"Bailey, you look great," Sasha said from her desk (she was catching up on homework), "Trust me. They'll fall in love as soon as you walk into the room."

I spun around and placed my palms on the sink, backwards, glancing out the door, "They?"

Sasha smirked and twiddled her pencil, nodding at me. With a glance at Sherree and Emma, she mouthed, 'Ipswich'.

I giggled like a ten year old, seriously, I knew that tonight was going to be worth while. So the sons of Ipswich were going to be there, that made things _so _much more interesting. Pogue was devilishly handsome, I could seriously be satisfied just looking at him, but... he had a girlfriend and I wasn't going to be the homewrecker. Tyler seemed distant and I cannot go out with somebody who's extremely shy, it just doesn't match my personality. As far as I knew too, Caleb and Sarah were dating and that left Reid. Yes, Reid, the blonde with the cocky personality... _perfect._

"I'm ready!" I finally announced.

Emma looked up from her nails, which she was picking absent-mindedly, "Finally."

I glared at her briefly, "Sasha, how far is this place?"

She knew that I couldn't drive. I tragically wish that I could, but I can't. I had never gotten around to actually going and getting my driver's license in Canada and now, only after a few short months of being 16, I was craving the need the drive freely. Fortunatly for me, I got roomed with a girl who has her lisence and the nicest porsche on campus.

She grabbed her keys as she stood, "Just ten minutes, short ride."

I smiled widely at her and caught the sparkling curiosity in her eyes, she was wondering how I was going to do this, how I was planning to lure in a 'son'. To be honest, I had no clue how I was going to do this. Like I say, "Let's just go with the flow."

Okay, it's lame, but gimme a break- I'm old school.

The car ride seemed to take two seconds. We were in the parking lot in a matter of minutes. The girls in the back were anxious to get out of the car, which again, surprised me. They jumped out of the back, not even bothering to let me out first, they just shoved the seat forwards. I haven't been here long but all of Sasha's friends seemed like stuck up broads and I wasn't too happy about it.

While Sasha apologized for them, I just got out and brushed it off.

Nicky's was probably the coolest place I've ever seen. It was like a club, but full of minors. The music was loud and people were dancing, there were people shooting pool at the table's, many people on dates were sitting at small tables picking at one bowl of fries, it was incredibly decent. Of all things to expect, I was not expecting this. This was... _so rad._

"Sasha, this place is amazing," I declared.

She grinned and handed her money to a big guy, who I assumed to be Nicky and grabbed the two milkshakes that she bought. She handed me the chocolate one while she held onto the vanilla.

"I know," she told me, "Look who just walked in."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Reid and Tyler approaching the pool tables. I couldn't help but burst into a large grin, while my lips sucked at the straw, bringing a delicious taste to my mouth. Tonight, I could just feel it in my bones, was going to be sweet. I caught a glimpse of Emma's irritating face sitting at table in the corner, a brunette at her side- Sherree.

I pointed to them, "I found the step sisters," I murmered.

Sasha let out a laugh and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, which were higher than her, making her reach up, "It's okay cinderella, there's always a happy ending."

We walked quickly to the table, swerving past the dancers. It was crazy, to say the least, there was nothing like this at home. The only thing in my town like this was crazed with ecstacy and people slipping things into your drinks if you weren't looking. I felt safe here, oddly enough, even though there were tons of people scattered everywhere.

Emma glanced up when she saw us.

"Hey!" Sasha said, scooting into the chair next to her.

Emma looked at our milkshakes, which we just placed infront of us, then at Sheree, "So we're getting our own drinks than... right?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Okay, seriously, I might be a snappy-cocky kind of girl, but this Emma chick deserved everything she was going to get. I didn't even want Sasha to buy my drink, and I surely didn't ask for it, yet here she was expecting her to buy and deliver drinks to her and Sheree.

"I'm fine, it's okay, really," Sheree said with a polite smile.

I didn't take my eyes off of Emma, who was looking in her purse for money, "I'll go get something then, be right back," she slammed her chair backwards and stormed towards the counter.

I turned to Sasha so quickly, I could hear the whiplash sound in the background, "That girl is such a bitch," I told her quietly, ignoring Sheree's anxious eyes, "I can handle bitches. Your red head friend, irritating, but this girl... she's an ungreatful little-."

"Excuse me," Sheree butt in, holding her hand up in between Sasha and I, "Who are you to judge her?"

I stared blankly at her.

"Sher..." Sasha began, putting her head in her hands.

Sheree ignored her, her eyes glued to me, "You just moved here, you don't know her, you don't know us," she pointed dramatically to Sasha, like I'd forgotten that she was her friend first, "You don't have the right to call our friend a bitch."

I glanced at Sasha, who's face showed no emotion. Clearly, they were a gang that didn't like new members and Sasha, sadly wasn't defending me. I let out a laugh, sheer disbelief, before following Emma's footsteps. I got up and threw my chair back a little bit too loudly. Sasha went to stop me, but it was clear that the fun was over and that I was the one who they wanted to leave.

I reached into my bra and threw a couple of dollars onto the table, "That's for the shake."

Sasha shook her head and pushed the money away from her.

I couldn't have cared less. If she didn't accept it, it'd sit there for some lucky soul who needed a few extra bucks and was passing by. She gave me a pleading look, but I was fuming. I turned on my heel without saying anything more and began to stride towards the door. Emma was leaning backwards on the counter, waiting for her order, her eyes locked on the pool tables.

"Goodbye," I said, offering a phony smile as I passed.

Emma's head followed me, "You're leaving?"

I nodded, "You get your way."

I continued to back up towards the door, just as her face fell into a frown, "My way?"

I smirked and pointed to Nicky, who had a bucket of fries held out at arms length, "Your fries are ready," I told her.

She looked away for a second to grab her order and that's when I ducked out. The air was damp, I could feel the soon-to-be rain on my bare arms. Okay, one thing I hated about this place was that it was always very creepy, very gross weather. As I walked down the street, I couldn't remember which way we came or how to get back to campus.

"I'm screwed," I whispered, as my breath appeared infront of my face.

Headlights were creeping towards me. First, I thought it was Sasha coming to rescue me, but then I realized that the engine was louder than her porsche. I glanced to my side, squinting into the lights as the car pulled over. The person driving rolled down their window and I saw a blonde boy were magnificant teeth... good looking.

"Hey," he said cooly.

I smiled awkwardly, "Hi."

He frowned, glancing at my eyes, "Your new here?"

I gave him a nod in reply.

He let out a laugh. I hadn't remembered saying anything remotely funny.

"Where are you heading to?"

I frowned. Okay, even cute guys can be creepy pedo-rapists. Infact, most of them were cute, it's just the way things go. They have this way to lure you in so that you think you're safe (because girls assume creepy pedo-rapists are old, fat, hairy men). Looking at him, I didn't know if he was a creep or if he was a fellow, innocent, student. But none-the-less, better safe then sorry, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at my pause, "I'm not some stalker," he promised.

I grinned at his mind-reading abilities, "It's not that... I'm just not going to get into a car with somebody I don't know."

He smirked, "Did I ask if you wanted a ride?"

My face instantly felt warm, "Well... no, I just.."

He laughed again. This time, I could see why.

"Relax," he told me, leaning forwards towards the wheel, "I was getting there, you're right. I assure you though, i'm not going to harm you, scout's honor."

I felt myself relax a bit. Though scout's honor wasn't much of a promise, this guy seemed trustworthy. Okay, mental note, stop being one of the stupid girls!! You don't know him!!!

I shrugged, "I was just going for a walk. I was at Nicky's and my friends pissed me off, so I left, they didn't even come to check where I was."

He sighed and looked at the road. It was now slightly drizzling, "How about I accompany you back at Nicky's, we'll show them that they lost out on one hell of a night," his sparkling eyes made me breathe quickly.

I looked at him for a minute, studying his amazing smile. Okay, we'd be some place public, I didn't have a problem with that. Nicky was a big guy and Sasha told me something about him having a bat behind the counter, if this guy turned out to be a jerk, well, he'd deal with him.

"Okay," I nodded, watching his face brighten, "Meet me at the doors."

He did his window up and spun around, almost splashing me, but some-how missed me completely. I walked the one-minute walk back to Nicky's, stopping at his parked car and waiting for him to get out. He did. He was tall, which was good, since i'm a rather tall girl. He had muscle, but wasn't ripped, which is extremely attractive on a guy. Plus, he seemed mysterious.

I like my mysteries.

He glanced down at me and gave me a confident grin, "Wanna dance?"

I scoffed, shaking my head at the corniness, "We aren't even inside."

He nodded, "But we will be," before putting his arm over my shoulders and opening the door.

As soon as we entered, people began to look at us. I bet you he was some hot shit at Spencer and I, the new girl, was prancing around with him. But as people glanced and then looked away without a second thought, the boys at the pool table seemed locked in a trance. Reid's hand was wrapped around the pool ball, his eyes large and they seemed very dark. Tyler was clutching his poolstick, his jaw clenched, he reached into his pocket quickly and grabbed his phone.

Okay, I was liking this.

He led me over to the dance floor and we began to dance.

Emma, Sasha and Sheree were staring.

I let out a satisfied laugh, "So what's your name?" I asked him, "I'm Bailey."

He flashed that sexy smile, before dipping me and flipping me upwards, "I'm Chase, Chase Collins."

Oh, he's _Chase Collins._

Even his name is sexy.


	4. Chapter 4 Chase Collins

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Okay, so I am __thrilled__to let you know that so many people alerted this story! I never imagined that a story out of my usual category would gain so much popularity. I thank all of you who added this to their alert list, truly. The only difficult thing with me is that I adore reviews, deeply adore them and most of you aren't taking the time to give me the critism that I crave. Please, Please take a few minutes our of your exploration and leave me a review. It would mean the world to me. Thanks to the few of you who do review. For example, 101, you are the only one to consistantly stops by and reviews. I want to personally thank you for that, you're great! It's also weird how your name is Bailey, ha! It probably makes the story a lot more interesting for you, right? Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you like this chapter and once again, it would be amazing if you'd review. Thankyou guys, XOXO- auoh._

* * *

After our dance, Chase took me by the hand and guided me towards a table. He went to go and get us some food, I think he said fries and coke but I really didn't care what. My mind was frozen with the fact that this cute guy spontaniously came out of nowhere and saved my night. How lucky could I get? As I sat there, a giant smile on my lips, I was sure that this school year would be the best one yet. While I sat in silence, I heard the jukebox change and I looked up to meet Sasha's eyes. She had a playful smile on her face but I wasn't having any of it, she had just let bitch and bitchier rip on me- there was no way I was introducing her to Chase.

I looked away from her quickly and searched the crowd for Chase. He was leaning against the counter while Nicky prepared his food, his mysterious blue eyes were looking directly at the pool tables. Both Reid and Tyler were staring at him, their jaws clenched and for a millisecond, it looked like they were going to attack Chase. He, however, had a mocking type of smirk on his face, his smile growing by each second. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, were the Sons of Ipswich actually jealous? I bet you everything that they had always and will always be completely envious of Chase Collins. I could understand why, have you seen him? The only thing is that the Sons of Ipswich are just as good looking as he is and they also have a wicked background story.

Finally, Nicky handed Chase his food. He paid Nicky and then turned to Reid and Tyler and winked at them, still wearing his snide grin. He approached the table and placed the fries down in between us and my coke infront of me. I smiled politely and thanked him, taking a small sip of the pop. Dancing really did dehydrate a person.

"Have some fries," he said, grabbing one for himself, dousing it in ketchup and popping it into his mouth.

I took a few and ate them dry, before taking a larger swig of the coke. I noticed Chase giving me a weird stare.

I blushed a little bit, "What?"

He laughed a little bit and stuck his fry in the red sauce again, "How can you not eat fried with ketchup, it's like the best part about them."

I raised an eyebrow while he ate, "Really?" I asked playfully, "I, personally, think that ketchup is repulsing."

Chase took a drink from his cup and looked me directly in the eyes, "Ah, well, you're wrong there."

I didn't argue. My entire family loves to drench their everything in ketchup; fries, burgers, hotdogs, pasta!!! I've seen it all, one person loving ketchup didn't really weird me out. Infact, I got a lot more people asking me why I disliked ketchup then people asking other why they loved ketchup. I guess I was the strange one but ketchup, it's just a very discusting choice of food.

"So, do you go to Spencer?" I asked after a small silence.

Chase looked up at me and carefully studied my face. Okay, if you aren't a self-consious person, you would immediatly turn into one after this boy looked you over. He was so sexy, he was just sitting their, making me melt. I nervously pulled my blonde curls over my shoulder and offered a small smile, my cheeks flushing lightly under my pale skin.

Finally he spoke, "No, I used to though... good school."

I frowned, "What do you mean, used to?"

I wasn't sure if I was getting too personal but the question pretty much asked itself. I also felt my heart some-what sizzle with his answer, I wouldn't be able to show him off. Well, okay, I know that we aren't dating but even associated with him would probably make myself look like a good person to hang out with. So I wouldn't get to see him every day during school. When I'd be having a terrible, horrid day, he wouldn't be there to change it. The though actually made me quite depressed- but I should stop facsinating, I just met the guy. Come on Bailey, pull yourself together!

Chase let out a defeated sigh and I realized that I had pushed for too much information, "I got into to many fights, so my mother forced me to switch."

As odd as it was, I was proud that he was a figher. It was so sexy and so tough, just what I like in guys. But the way he tensed and deliberated on telling me why he had left Spencer made me worry a little bit. He looked ashamed of himself but through his eyes you could see the rage that he was trying to shield from me. I sensed a much deeper reason for his departure but I wouldn't dare to suggest that he was bull shitting me, he clearly didn't want to talk about this subject. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat, trying to think of a different topic to discuss. Unfortunatly, this was the moment that my mind chose to blank on me.

"Uh," I muttered, reaching for my drink, "Did you win the fights, at least?"

He glanced up at me quickly and burst out laughing. I smiled at his laughter beacuse for once, I succeeded at breaking the ice. His laughter continued to entertain me until I glanced over his shoulder and saw two people walk in, their faces stern and hard. I stopped listening to Chase and watched as they approached Reid and Tyler. Reid nodded his head in our direction but I wasn't sure what exactly they were whispering about. I watched him curiously, his hands clenched into fists, his fingerless gloves balled up. Then Caleb reached out and patted him on the back.

"Bailey?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Chase, "Huh?"

He leaned back in his chair, "What are you looking at?"

I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell him that I was completely infatuated with the Sons of Ipswich because that would just be a complete downer to our night. Nevertheless, he looked over his shoulder and stared directly at the four who were at the pool table. They still seemed to be discussing something heavily- all but Reid, who was staring at Chase, his arms across his torso.

"Oh," Chase said, glancing at me, "I know them. They're good guys."

I stopped thinking, bewildered. So he was friends with them, well that's just great, Tyler can share my stories with him. I would forever be known as the clumsy knew girl who almost took Tyler to his own death down the steep stairs of a Spencer classroom. _Perfect._I nodded hesitantly while he looked back over his shoulder and gave Reid a small wave. I watched intentivly as Reid shook his head, cracked his knuckles and turned back to his friends. Chase turned back around and gave me a smile, grabbing his drink and sipping it. To me, Reid's gesture didn't seem friendly but apparantly to Chase, it was normal. I watched him go for the fries and a million questions went through my head. I didn't know why but my good vibe suddenly questioned itself.

Who was Chase Collins?

* * *

_So once again, thanks for reading chapter four.  
Stay tuned for the next one- please review._

-auoh.


End file.
